Technical Field
The present embodiments relates generally to roller shade latching, and more particularly to a roller shade latching apparatus that couples to a shade mounting bracket using spring-loaded latching members.
Background Art
Roller shades are typically hung in place over a window using simple hooks. Gravity is the force that holds the roller shade in place. Due to rotational forces, the roller shade can move and cause noise. Further, to remove or unhang the roller shade, the roller shade must be lifted up to disengage the hooks. Lifting a large diameter shade up to disengage the hooks can be difficult due to the lack of space between the shade and ceiling (i.e., head room).
It is therefore desirable to provide a roller shade latching apparatus that more securely holds the roller shade in place and which can more readily engage and disengage the roller shade.